Dainisia
by alias-hw
Summary: B’Elanna sets a trap, but catches something she sure wasn’t expecting.


Warning!!!

The rating for this story is NC-17, or MA, or Adult, or whatever is the highest kind of rating is where you live. Do NOT read at work.

Disclaimer.

There is a toy alert for this story, and I do mean the adult kind. You know? The kind of toy you actually DON'T want children to see?

This is what's called a PWP (Plot, What Plot) story. It is nothing more than an excuse to get Seven, B'Elanna, and someone else, together to do the dirty, and then some extra words to tie up some loose ends.

In this story a holographic B'Elanna is also 'used.' But don't worry; the real B'Elanna will also get 'in there.' (Do the double meanings tell you what kind of story this is?)

I know for a fact that holodecks have been used in stories before, so yes this is another one of those holodeck stories.

This idea suddenly came to me, but now that it did, it's so obvious that I can only assume that it has been used before. So, if you have seen the idea before, I won't be surprised. All I can tell you is, honestly, this just came to me so at worst I'm guilty of limited imagination.

Pairing; B/7/f

Summery: B'Elanna sets a trap, but catches something she sure wasn't expecting.

Title: Dainisia.

* * *

B'Elanna grinned in satisfaction when taking a final look at the little programming that she had done. Ever since she and Tom had broken up, B'Elanna got the distinct feeling that Tom was still holding on to her in ways that weren't allowed under Federation law. He sometimes made references to things B'Elanna knew for sure she and Tom had never shared. So either he was getting delusional, which of course wasn't that much of a stretch either, or he was playing games on the holodeck and using a holographic B'Elanna to pretend that they were still together. 

So, B'Elanna had devised a little trap. The next time an image of her was used on the holodeck that wasn't part of a standard Engineering scenario, a signal would be sent to her. That, of course, was not much of a trap. The real art lay in the fact that she had reprogrammed the computer so that if the signal was sent, it would automatically give B'Elanna an emergency override clearing; basically a Captain's level clearance, and no alarm would be raised. B'Elanna wanted to catch Tom so that she could kick his ass; she didn't want to bring down a ship-wide red alert.

Of course, her tempering with the programming was hardly more legal than Tom using her image to do... who knew... but somehow B'Elanna didn't think that Tom would go to the Captain to file a complaint because B'Elanna did something illegal and used that to catch him doing something illegal.

With a last grin, B'Elanna closed the access cover and got out of the holodeck.

* * *

"Computer, activate Engineering training program 4; observation mode." 

A beep and the changing surroundings told Seven that her command had been followed. Though Seven would never tell Lieutenant Torres this, she had the highest respect for the Klingon's abilities in engineering. Seven had a lot of knowledge and knew how and why to do things, logically of course. But the Lieutenant seemed to go on intuition for 90 percent of the time and often enough proved that her way was far more effective than Seven's logically deducted way of doing things. When asked about this, the Lieutenant had merely told her that it was 'magic.' Well, today Seven had decided to run some holodeck simulations to see if she could analyze some of the Lieutenant's magic tricks.

The observation mode Seven had asked for allowed her to observe the program running along with the holograms ignoring her presence, which meant that Seven could follow B'Elanna around and watch up close how the Lieutenant did certain things.

Seven was intrigued. The Lieutenant seemed to move so differently now. More fluent, less... jerky. Maybe it was because this hologram was obviously not irritated by Seven's presence? Seven watched those fingers dance over the smooth surface of the console, and suddenly without a warning an image flashed into Seven's mind of those fingers moving just as smoothly over sensitive skin instead. Seven shook her head and the image was gone.

Not long later a beep indicated the end of the training program and everything around Seven froze; including B'Elanna. Checking her internal chronometer, Seven found that she still had 45 minutes left of her allocated time. She walked over to the control panel and looked to see what other training programs were available. She noticed a program called 'dreadnought' which held the marker 'dealing with Artificial Intelligence.' Intrigued, Seven started the program. It wasn't long before Seven noticed that the cramped room in the Cardassian missile forced B'Elanna in all kinds of interesting positions for her to do the work that needed doing.

There was one situation in which B'Elanna was sitting on her knees leaning forward to reach something and thereby sticking her shapely behind directly in Seven's direction. "Computer, pause program," Seven heard herself say.

She knew she shouldn't, but still, this was only a hologram. Nobody would ever know that Seven had touched, just for a moment, the thing she had been wanting to touch so often before.

She placed her hand on B'Elanna's behind and frowned. Cold and hard. Then the realized that since this was just a training program the computer would only portray a holo-image that looked real but would not make that image feel real as well. Still, Seven let her hands drift over the inviting cheeks for a moment, taking in their wonderful form. After a moment she sighed and stepped back. "Computer, continue program."

Sadly the holographic B'Elanna continued like nothing had happened. Of course, Seven realized, that was just the problem. This wasn't real. This wasn't the real B'Elanna that had visited Seven in her dreams. This wasn't the real person that Seven fantasized about then she masturbated.

Seven groaned when not long later the holographic B'Elanna stripped down to her tank-top. Worse, mere seconds later B'Elanna stretched; glad to be free of her confining jumpsuit, and gave Seven a view that made a thunderbolt of lust travel directly to Seven's groin. Seven actually squeezed her legs together in pure reflex. "Computer, pause program. Rewind, slowly. Stop."

For long minutes Seven took in the image of B'Elanna arching her back and stretching at the same time, jutting out her breasts and making her nipples stand out clearly against the thin fabric of the tank top. The longer Seven looked, the more the felt her groin screaming for attention. She knew she was getting wet, she knew she was getting excited. Just excited? No, if the real B'Elanna would have been there she would have said that Seven was horny as hell.

Then Seven sighed. No, she knew that she could never have the real B'Elanna, no matter how much she dreamt about it. Then a thought entered her mind. She knew it was wrong. She knew that it would be a disgrace to the real B'Elanna, but in that regard Seven had by now become like all humans. For some strange reason when you were horny like hell, even the most stupidest of plans sounded perfectly normal and rational.

"Computer, end program." As all around her faded, Seven added. "Computer, open vacation resort program 49, do not place any characters."

A moment later, Seven was watching out over the ocean from the beach of a tropical island. The beach was of the whitest sand realistically possible, and Seven was standing on a wooden deck that was clearly meant for people to relax on without having to go onto the hot sand. "You were correct, Mister Neelix, this scenery does have potential," Seven said, in his absence thanking the man who had sown her the program. For a moment Seven wondered if she really should do what she was thinking of doing, but unfortunately she still was horny as hell. "Computer, access the medical file of Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres."

Expecting the standard denial message, Seven had her Borg encryption override code ready and mere seconds latter she had full access to B'Elanna's files. She didn't worry about the Doctor finding out, since the same encryption code would also hide all evidence of her accessing the file.

"Computer, access the last full level 5 medical scan and portray a lifelike reproduction of Lieutenant Torres. Have her wear a standard white blouse that fits into this scenario and a very revealing bikini bottom. Both individual items that are worn on the holographic body and can be removed."

Seconds later Seven was looking at a more life like looking reproduction of B'Elanna that was wearing a white open hanging blouse that was so thin that the brown nipples where chining through the fabric, and the bottom she was wearing was really only existed out of a couple of strings and the smallest piece of fabric to cover the Klingon's sex. Seven walked around the hologram and actually swallowed at the sight. She placed her hand on the hologram's behind and squeezed. This time the surface moved and felt just like Seven assumed B'Elanna's butt would feel; warm and very firm... but definitely not hard like the previous hologram had felt like. Oh yeah, it really was a good thing that nobody knew that she was doing this.

Unfortunately for Seven, her Borg encryption code had absolutely no influence on the little piece of programming that was tracking when, and how, an image of B'Elanna was used on the holodeck.

* * *

A small beep pulled B'Elanna's attention away from the padd that she had been reading. A small flashing light told her that her trap had sprung. A holographic image of B'Elanna was being used on the holodeck in a setting where her image had no business being. "I got you now, Tommy boy." 

With a grin, B'Elanna made her way over to holodeck 1 as fast as she could without drawing attention. When she reached the doors her first thought was to simply barge in and confront Tom. But then she started thinking. Alright, so her holographic image was being used, but she had no proof how it was used. If she went in at the wrong time, say when Tom was offering her a drink or something, Tom could simply pretend that he was testing out a holographic setting to see how she would react and see if it could help in making things right between them. B'Elanna frowned. It sounded stupid in her ears, but one thing she had to give Tom was that he was a smooth talker. He could make a lot of crap sound like the truth. No, she needed to catch him in the act... well, preferably just before the act actually.

Then the solution came to her. She had command clearance to the holodeck. That meant that she could also open the training mode. B'Elanna grinned. Yeah, that would do just fine. In training mode the holodeck would disguise all evidence of an observer. It would block any noise one made; it would hide all about the observer, including them entering the holodeck. In fact, an observer could stand right beside someone and shout and the person wouldn't notice the observer, unless the observer physically bumped into the person. Oh, yeah, that would do just nicely. She could walk right up to Tom without him seeing her and at just the right moment tell the computer to stop the training mode and then scare the living crap out of Tom. With glee, B'Elanna gave the commands that first activated the training mode, and then she entered the holodeck.

* * *

The hologram just kept looking straight ahead without any reaction; just like the lifeless thing that she actually was. Then Seven realized what it was; the hologram needed a character. Thinking for a moment, Seven thought of the perfect character. "Computer, load the character file of the Risan hologram Dainisia into the hologram of B'Elanna Torres." 

Seven really liked the Dainisia hologram. In her normal body she was a gorgeous woman with a light compaction, long strawberry blonde hair, and golden colored eyes. She was almost ten centimeters shorter than Seven and a slim body with very attractive curves that had just the right amount of padding in just the right places. Of course, considering that the woman was a Risan hologram, programmed for the very obviously reason, the fact that she looked gorgeous really wasn't that much of a surprise. Seven had been with Dainisia several times already and really liked the sex. And the best thing was, since Seven had set her options for Dainisia to 'remember' the B'Elanna hologram would act just like it knew Seven.

B'Elanna's mouth literally fell open when she saw just who was using her image. She was just about to address the computer to end the training mode when she heard the request Seven made. B'Elanna knew the Dainisia hologram only too well; it was the hologram she always visited when she wanted to have sex with a woman. B'Elanna shook her head and was once again ready to address the computer when she heard Dainisia speak up.

"Hey Seven, so nice of you to visit me again."

"Seven knows Dainisia?" B'Elanna wondered out loud. "And more over, she has visited Dainisia often enough to have her set to 'remember?"

Of course, Seven could not hear B'Elanna's wondering because of the training mode, so she addressed Dainisia. "Dainisia, good to see you again."

Dainisia reached out her hands so that she could hug Seven and then saw her own arms. Looking down at her body she noticed, "These aren't my normal parameters."

"That is correct. I loaded your character in a different body."

"Oooh, you want to play games?" Dainisia asked with a sexy purr.

B'Elanna's eyes got bigger when she heard the question. Not because of the question itself, but because of the voice. Even B'Elanna herself had no idea that her voice could sound so damn sexy. Maybe she should ask Dainisia for some tips sometime.

"I..." It was strange, it somehow felt to Seven like she owed Dainisia an explanation. "Not a game as such. I... I really want to be with someone, a certain woman, but I know it can never be. I was running a simulation with her in it and I got exited from seeing her. I know this is wrong, but... I want her Dainisia."

B'Elanna's mouth hung open once again. Seven wanted her? Seven got excited just from seeing a holographic image of her? B'Elanna was also surprised about the tone in Seven's voice. B'Elanna knew she should be angry with Seven; instead she felt sorry for her.

"Hey, don't apologize to me; I'm just a hologram. I'll be whoever you want me to be." Then Dainisia added with a singsong voice, "You will be the one that gets into trouble." Then she asked, "And just who am I then?" Not adding that from the tone of her voice she already had a pretty good idea.

"B'Elanna Torres."

"B'Elanna Torres?" Dainisia repeated.

"You know her?" Seven wondered.

"Of course. I have talked to her. Don't you remember? She was at that same party where you and I met for the first time."

"Where Tom Paris found it funny to replace the standard servers with Risan girls," Seven agreed.

B'Elanna smiled at that. You really had to like Dainisia. It was so true; they did talk that day. But what Dainisia didn't mention was that the Risan had been using all her charms on the Klingon, asking her to come visit her again in private; B'Elanna had. B'Elanna also found it interesting that Seven had also met Dainisia at that party.

"Alright, B'Elanna I am. So do I also go by the name B'Elanna or do you want to keep calling me Dainisia?"

"B'Elanna," Seven admitted, lowering her eyes in shame.

"Don't worry about it baby. Remember, I'm a hologram; you can't hurt my feelings. So why don't you tell me the setting we have here so that I can role with it?"

"Thank you, Dainisia," Seven said, deliberately using the name. "The setting? Hmm. How about you and I crashed our shuttle on a planet? We were rescued by some friendly people and now we are here waiting for Voyager to find us."

"That'll work," Dainisia agreed.

B'Elanna watched as the scene unfolded. It soon became clear that Seven didn't simply want to use B'Elanna's body; she really wanted to believe that the hologram was B'Elanna. When she heard Seven speak tender words to Dainisia, B'Elanna found herself wishing that those words had been spoke to her for real instead. As Seven and Dainisia finally reached the stage of petting, kissing and then undressing Seven, B'Elanna realized that even if she were to leave now again, things would never be the same again between her and Seven. Now that she had seen the open Seven, B'Elanna realized that she could no longer fight with that woman because the next time she would feel like taking Seven in her arms and just talk it out instead.

And then she wondered... 'Why not?'

B'Elanna's eyes got larger when she finally saw Seven in all of her nude glory and Dainisia taking one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth, causing the blonde to moan. B'Elanna couldn't help but be affected by that moan. By now Dainisia and Seven were lying on the wooden deck with Dainisia lying on top of Seven. B'Elanna saw Dainisia moving lower until she was lying between the blonde's legs and B'Elanna realized that she wanted to be the one lying there.

And then she wondered... 'Why not that as well?'

Seven was in heaven. This was perfect... almost. The only thing that kept bothering her at the back of her mind was that no matter how much she wanted this, this still wasn't the real B'Elanna. But still, it felt sooo good.

B'Elanna moved closer and actually set down on the deck as she watched in fascination how Seven moved and moaned under Dainisia's skillful touch.

"Oh yes," She heard Seven say in a shaky voice and B'Elanna realized that Dainisia had just entered Seven with her middle finger.

"I'm so close. Please B'Elanna, make me come."

Now it was B'Elanna's turn to let out a shaky breath. That plea had sounded so lust filled and sexy that it had been B'Elanna that almost came.

Dainisia sped up her movement a little and moments later B'Elanna saw Seven's body start to shake, only to then go rigid for a moment, and then start to shake again. "Wow," B'Elanna could only say as she witnessed the beauty of Seven reaching her peak. Seeing how Seven slowly started to relax moments later, B'Elanna felt that it was time to make her presence known. She spread out until she was lying in line with Seven's body; head to head, her mouth a mere ten centimeters away from the blonde's ear. "Computer, the next time I speak up, at the first sound of my voice deactivate the training mode."

Seven tried to calm her breath and was just about to speak to Dainisia when someone else spoke up.

"So, am I any good, Seven?"

Seven shot up in shock, but was immediately pulled back down until her back was once more on the deck.

"Oh no you don't," B'Elanna said as she put her hand on Seven's shoulder and pulled her back down. "You seemed to like that position; you stay right there." Then she looked at the hologram. "Hi Dainisia. Does she taste good?"

"Very good. But I have a bone to pick with you, B'Elanna. You have been ignoring me. Shame on you."

"I'm sorry, it was a busy couple of weeks. Um, Dainisia, I find it really weird to be talking to myself so... Computer, replace the body of the hologram on this holodeck with the body of the Dainisia hologram."

"Ah, it's good to have my own voice back," Dainisia said with her now own and very seductive smile.

Seven started to move once more, but once more she was pushed back down. "You stay there. You are in enough trouble as it is with the things I can proof and if you don't do as I say I'll make up some things just to get you into even more trouble." Then she looked back at Dainisia. "You and I need to have a little talk, you know. You need to teach me how to use my voice like you did."

"I thought I was," Dainisia grinned.

"You knew I was here?" B'Elanna wondered.

"But of course. I am a Hologram, remember? We need to know when someone is in here using the training mode. If for nothing more than that we don't accidentally bump into them and gave them away."

"Of course," B'Elanna agreed. Looking back at Seven, B'Elanna accused, "You used me, Seven." Seeing tears start to form in the blonde's eyes, B'Elanna realized that she had to move on quickly or else the situation would blow up in her face. "The way I see it we have two options here. I can report this to the Captain and you deal with her. But that would mean that I would have to answer silly question like how I knew that my image was being used here and I don't want that. Or..."

"Or?" Seven asked softly, surprised that B'Elanna was giving her an option at all.

"Or we even the score between us and leave it at that. You used me, it seems only fair to me that now I use you." Not waiting far an answer, B'Elanna addressed the computer. "Computer, how much time is left in the current program?"

"9 minutes."

"No where long enough. Computer, allocate the next two hours from my time and add them to this program."

"Request accepted. Remaining allocated time is 2 hours and 9 minutes."

"Two hours," B'Elanna said as she looked down at the naked blonde. "You are mine for the next two hours and I consider us even."

"I..." Seven started, not really knowing how to react.

Wanting to put the blonde at ease, a little, B'Elanna added, "Of course, if the Captain were to find out that I had extorted you like that, that wouldn't be too good. So if you accept the deal you could walk out of here at any moment and there isn't really anything I can do about it."

Hearing the assurance, Seven was now more intrigued than worried. She looked at B'Elanna and could see hope on her face. Hope that Seven would agree? Finally Seven gave a short nod. "Very well, I am yours for the next 2 hours."

"Should I deactivate myself?" Dainisia wondered.

"Neh," B'Elanna said right away. "I might need a little help. I'm not quite sure yet on how I'm going to spend those two hours. Just... hang around."

"You know Dainisia quite well, it seems?" Seven asked as she started to get up once more.

"Stay down," B'Elanna warned. "You stay there until I tell you to get up. And yes. I know Dainisia very well. I try to visit her once a week, but I have been a little busy lately."

"I feel sooo ignored. If it didn't take away from your time now I would demand that you make it up to me," Dainisia teased.

"Tell you what, next time I visit you, I'll make it up by a two hour visit."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Then looking back at Seven, "Now you can get up. Go and lean against that railing there, facing me."

Seven did as she was told and leaned against the railing that surrounded the platform with the exception of where the entrances were. To Seven's utmost surprise, B'Elanna merely sat down in one of the sleeper chairs and looked at her in silence for a few minutes.

"I have always wondered just what you were hiding under those biosuits, and what other implants you had," B'Elanna finally explained. "Nice, very nice. Turn around and lean your elbows on the railing; pretend you are enjoying the view of the ocean."

Seven slowly did as she had been told, knowing that in order to do so, she would actually have to bent over considerably.

"Hmm. Very nice."

Seven heard how B'Elanna got out of the chair and moments later the Klingon appeared at her side. For a moment, Seven was confused as to why B'Elanna had changed position, and than she started to blush when she realized that from her present position, B'Elanna has a perfect view on Seven's hanging breasts.

"That blush really shows off against that nice pale skin of yours."

Seven couldn't help but take a sharp breath when B'Elanna brought a hand to one of blonde's breast, cupped it and lifted it slightly as if testing the weight. Then she started to kneed the soft flesh a little.

"Very nice. So much to play with, and it's all mine for the next two hours."

"One hour and fifty minutes," Dainisia noted from her chair.

"I stand corrected," B'Elanna grinned.

"B'Elanna, I agree to the deal, but, but what are you planning to do to me?" Seven asked as the hand went to the other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"I don't know yet," B'Elanna admitted. "But I do know that I fully intend for you to be talking to the real B'Elanna the next time you ask her to make you come. That Biosuit doesn't hide much. I knew you had to be a big girl," The kneading hand left no doubt as to what B'Elanna meant with 'big girl.' "But I had no idea that they would be this firm, and so unaffected by gravity. You have a truly perfect set of breasts Seven," B'Elanna assured before finally removing her hand and stepping back. "Hey Seven, I know that you would never actually say it, but in your mind, do you ever think something like 'you can kiss my ass'?"

"The honest answer is no," Seven admitted, only to add after a slight pause, "However, I am going to say yes in the hopes of what the result will be."

B'Elanna laughed at that. "Go on, say it. I want to hear you say it."

"B'Elanna, you can kiss my ass."

"Okay," B'Elanna happily replied as she kneeled behind Seven and started to place kisses all over the round cheeks in front of her. "I always wanted to do that," She finally admitted. "As I said, that biosuit of yours really doesn't hide much. I just knew you would have a damn sexy ass."

Dainisia had taught Seven by example that there were a lot more erogenous zones than just the breasts and sex, so she knew how wonderful touches on other parts of her body could be. But still, even in her wildest dreams she had not imagined how wonderful it felt to have B'Elanna place kisses on her cheeks and trailing hot patters with her wet tongue. And just as good, while B'Elanna was doing this, she kept her hands moving all over Seven's shapely behind.

Finally B'Elanna moved away and commanded, "Turn around and lean against the railing again." As Seven did as she was told, B'Elanna got up and closed in until she was almost touching the blonde. She put her hand behind Seven's head and pulled her closer. She had intended to give Seven a quick kiss, but that idea flew out the window as soon as their lips touched. Within seconds they were sharing a deep and passionate series of kisses while tongues danced around each other in sweet caresses. Seven's hands moved off the trailing she had been holding and onto B'Elanna's rear so that she could pull the Klingon closer still. In the mean time B'Elanna's arms had closed around the blonde to enclose her in a tight embrace. They shared their passion like that for over five minutes before they finally broke apart.

"Wow. That was, wow," B'Elanna said as she rested her forehead against Seven's collarbone.

"I would call that a very accurate description," Seven agreed with a smile. "Wow."

B'Elanna looked back up and winked. "Now I know what those padds talk about when they mention a kiss feeling like being hit by lightning."

"I do not think that being hit by lightning would feel this good."

"Maybe not as good," B'Elanna agreed. "But definitely as powerful. And talking about powerful. There are some points that have a very powerful pull on me." B'Elanna leaned down and took one of the points in question into her mouth as she used both hands to start kneading both the large breasts at once. She swirled her tongue around the hard bud before closing her mouth around the pink nipple and sucking as hard as she could; pleased to be rewarded with a lustful groan. She moved to the other side and took the other nipple into her mouth. This time she used her sharp front teeth to bite down softly.

"Say stop," B'Elanna mumbled around the bud and then started to slowly apply more and more force. Suddenly Seven closed her arms around B'Elanna and pulled her close; pushing her breast further into the Klingon's face, at the same time letting out a soft squeak.

"I take that as a 'stop.'" B'Elanna grinned before biting down again. This time, knowing Seven's pleasure/pain line, B'Elanna only applied enough force to please.

"You are very talented at that," Seven approved.

B'Elanna swirled the tongue around the bud to sooth it before admitting, "You have to thank Dainisia for that; she taught me."

"You have been an excellent teacher," Seven assured, looking at Dainisia over B'Elanna's head, slightly surprised to see the Risan stimulating her own nipples through the thin blouse she was still wearing because they never reached the stage of undressing Dainisia.

"She was an excellent student," Dainisia assured.

B'Elanna released the nipple only to capture it again and start sucking as hard as she could, making Seven put her head back and let out a satisfied moan. B'Elanna let go of the nipple and moved back a little; smiling at Seven.

"What?" Seven finally asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Seven asked confused.

"When I saw Dainisia suck your nipples before, you moaned and I wished that it was me that made you moan like that. So, thank you."

"My pleasure; literally," Seven assured. "So, are you going to make me moan again?" Seven asked, hoping that B'Elanna would give her breasts some more attention.

"Hopefully, but in a different way." B'Elanna placed her hand on Seven's middle and moved it down slowly. As her hand moved over Seven's bellybutton, B'Elanna added, "See, there is another thing I saw Dainisia do." Lower yet over Seven's hairless mount. "Something I really, really, want to do myself." She deliberately moved the whole flat of her hand over Seven's acing clit, resulting in the blonde taking in a ragged breath. "Something I think you will like even more than I will like doing it." Her middle finger slipped between Seven's wet folds. "Something like... this." At the last word, B'Elanna slipped her finger slowly into Seven as far as she could reach.

When Seven felt B'Elanna slide into her, the blonde's knees actually buckled. B'Elanna immediately moved closer, keeping Seven upright by pinning the blonde between B'Elanna's own body and the wooden railing behind her. "Oh my god, Seven. You feel so good, so warm," B'Elanna whispered into Seven's ear. "Besides myself you are the first real woman who I have ever been inside of. I just wanted you to know that."

Seven's breathing was so superficial that she was close to hyperventilating. B'Elanna's breath was tickling her ear with every word she spoke, and she was slowly moving her finger in and out. "So good," Seven whispered. "So much better than I ever dreamed."

"You dreamed about making love to me?" B'Elanna asked as she slowly removed her finger completely and brought it to her lips.

"Yes, so often that I cannot remember how often," Seven admitted as she watched how B'Elanna put her finger in her mouth and slowly sucked it clean.

"Really? Keeping that wonderful brain of yours in mind, I consider it a huge compliment that you lost count of just how often you dreamed of me."

"You believe that I have a wonderful brain?" Seven asked surprised.

"Sure. You have this annoying habit of acting so damn superior, but think back; did I ever, even once, question anything of what you said?"

"You question all the time the way I suggest things should be done, but you have never questioned the facts I supplied," Seven agreed with a broad smile.

"See? It's just superiority thing... but we'll work on that. By the way, Dainisia was right; you do taste wonderful."

Hearing the name, Seven reminded that they weren't exactly alone and she looked over at the Risan who was sitting with her legs pulled up, and one hand between those legs to slowly play with her sex. Seven wanted to say something, but before she could, B'Elanna sank to her knees in front of the blonde and continued, "In fact, I think it's time I go get a little taste form the source. Legs apart please."

Seven gladly did as she was told and moments later she felt B'Elanna's warm breath on her center. "Mmhmm. Nice and wet." B'Elanna flattened her tongue and started at the flesh between Seven's openings. She slowly moved up until the tip of her tongue flicked over Seven's clit.

"Aa,h,aa," Seven stammered and her knees started to buckle again.

"Nice, wet, tasty, and very responsive," B'Elanna grinned. "Do you always have that much trouble standing?" She asked before she once again slipped a finger inside the blonde and started to swirl her tongue around the acing clit.

It just felt too good, and Seven simply couldn't answer. So Dainisia did it for her.

"Actually, normally she has very secure footing. It might be the added pleasure of having the woman that she loves making love to her."

"Yesss," Seven could only groan in agreement.

"Love?" B'Elanna asked as she slipped a second finger in.

Seven looked down and made eye contact before repeating, "Yesss," The grin she got back made Seven glad that she had admitted the true extend of her feelings.

"Cool," The Klingon merely said before she attacked Seven's clit in earnest and started to pump her fingers in and out a little faster.

Seven felt herself getting closer and knew it was only a question of moments. Then she remembered something B'Elanna had said. She placed a hand on B'Elanna's head and pushed her away a little so that the Klingon would look up at her.

B'Elanna looked up, slightly confused that Seven would push her away. Then she saw those wonderful blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm so close. Please B'Elanna, make me come."

B'Elanna actually laughed at that. Without saying a word she leaned in again and sucked Seven's clit into her mouth, moving her tongue back and forth over it as fast as she could. Moments later Seven's body started to shake once more. B'Elanna decided that she really liked that. Seven didn't scream or announce her orgasm in any other verbal way; but her body sure did all the announcing for her. Now that it were B'Elanna's own fingers that were deep inside Seven she could feel how the blonde's muscles were gripping at them just as uncontrolled as the rest of her body. Wondering, B'Elanna went on until the moment Seven's body went rigid like B'Elanna had seen before, and full amazement she felt that Seven's internal muscles clamp down a the same moment and didn't let go. B'Elanna decided that this was the best feeling she had ever felt with her fingers; to feel Seven clamp down and hold her fingers in a vice grip for over five long seconds.

"Wow, a girl could get addicted to that," B'Elanna mumbled to herself as she slowly started to move her fingers again and then started to lick once more. But this time both actions were meant to make Seven feel good as she came down form her peak. "I'm surprised that your muscles hold on like that for so long," B'Elanna finally said when she was sure that Seven would actually coherently hear her.

"It is a Borg thing," Seven explained. "When I reach orgasm the electronic storm in my brain confuses the implant that controls my motor functions."

"Ah, that also explains the shaking," B'Elanna guessed.

"It does," Seven agreed. "The shaking just before, and right after, those are the times that the electronic storm is either building or declining. At those times the implant is affected, but not to the level of shutdown. Hence the shaking."

"But this isn't dangerous or anything, right?"

"It is not," Seven assured.

"Good, since we aren't done yet."

"We are not?" Seven asked pleasantly surprised.

"Nope. Dainisia, how much time do we have left?" As B'Elanna asked this, she and Seven looked over at the hologram only to be treated to the view of Dainisia sliding her own middle finger slowly in and out of her sex.

"One hour, or 58 minutes if you want the exact time."

"You like what you see?" B'Elanna asked amused as she stood up. "I thought you holograms only did the sex thing when we wanted it."

"Maybe most holograms, but I'm a Risan," Dainisia reminded. "We always want it. And hologram or not, seeing you two going at it is damn hot."

"Well, it's about time you did a little more than just watch," B'Elanna said decisively, taking back full control of the situation. "Seven is still all mine for the next hour and I think that I want to be the one doing the watching, for now. And I want to see Seven getting fucked." Seeing the eagerness in Seven's eyes, B'Elanna asked, "You want that, don't you? Having Dainisia fuck you while I watch?"

"I would prefer if you were the one doing the fucking," Seven said, seeing no reason to not be totally honest at that point.

B'Elanna captured Seven's lips and they once again shared a deep kiss. While doing so, the Klingon slipped the same two fingers that she had used before back into Seven. She eagerly swallowed the moan this produced, never letting off on the kiss as she started to move her fingers in and out while using the palm of her hand to rub the hard clit. Suddenly B'Elanna stepped back, removing her hand at the same time. "There, now I fucked you, again. And now I want to see Dainisia do it."

"Want me to use my hand as well?" Dainisia asked as she got out of the deckchair she had been sitting in.

"Oh no. I want to see how she reacts to something a little bigger than that. Why don't you reproduce a groin toy? Seven has been with you before, so you know what she likes, pick a size you know she will enjoy, that will fill her, but not hurt her."

"Something like this?" Dainisia asked and she was suddenly sprouting an erect penis, a little larger and wider than an average sized human penis. "It's a little bigger than what she had the last time she visited, but I'm sure that she will like it."

B'Elanna actually cringed at the sight. "Alright, that just totally freaks me out. You are a woman, alright? Make that thing look like a toy or you can forget about sticking that in Seven."

At the last word the view had already changed. The size was still the same, but now it was a smooth shaft with a round bulb at the top that was a little wider than the shaft to add to the feeling during penetration. Dainisia had also formed bands around her hips that made it look like the toy was held in place with straps.

"Much better," B'Elanna approved as she made quick work out of stripping out of her uniform and underwear. "What?" She asked when she saw how Seven was looking at her as in awe. "You have seen me naked before, well the fake me anyway."

"No she hasn't," Dainisia corrected as she slipped out of her shirt. "She had told the computer what clothing your image should wear and it appeared as such. Sexy clouding, yes, but not nude."

"Really?" B'Elanna asked as she trailed her hands along her sides and then cupped her own breasts. "You like?"

"Hey Seven, you said that seeing B'Elanna affected you," Dainisia spoke up before Seven could answer the Klingon's question. "What was she doing at that moment?"

F... First she was kneeling and bending forward."

"You were checking out my ass?" B'Elanna asked, as she turned her back to Seven and then looked over her shoulder as if trying to see her own behind. "So, you think it's alright? I have checked myself out in a mirror before; I personally think it's kinda flat."

"Then you must have been looking from a wrong angle. You have a wonderful behind. May I touch?"

"Hmm, it will cost you."

"What?"

"I want you to use your best proper-speaking and properly-formed voice and ask me if you may touch my ass, and I want you to use the word."

Seven's reaction was immediate. "Lieutenant Torres, I am researching if fact is equal to, or better than, fiction. To do so I need to do some physical tests. Could I perhaps touch your ass and check if the ass I touched in my fantasies measure up to the to actual ass in question?"

"You may," B'Elanna allowed as she bent forward slightly to offer her behind to Seven.

The blonde didn't hesitate for a moment. She immediately put her hand on B'Elanna's behind and let it roam over the smooth surface like she had done with the hologram. "No comparison," Seven assured as she placed a kiss on B'Elanna's earlobe. Then she sucked the flesh into her mouth and nibbled it softly before moving her tongue over it. Letting go, Seven whispered softly, "You have a wonderful ass, and I thank you for letting me tough you."

"So are you an ass girl Seven? I would never have guessed," B'Elanna said as she turned a little to give the blonde a better angle. "You got so worked up that you recreated an image of me just because you saw my ass sticking out in your direction?"

"No, I did say first." Seven reminded. Seven's hand continued to roam and slowly started to move lower and lower on every pass, hoping. "That event brought me to the groaning level. What really turned me on came moments later. You shed your uniform top and were only clad in a tank-top and pants when you arched your back and stretched; showing off your breasts through the fabric."

"You want me to stretch? Want to look at the real thing?" B'Elanna asked as she started to turn a little.

"No need, if you allow me to touch instead."

B'Elanna was about to answer when Seven suddenly lowered her hand all the way between the Klingon's legs until she was covering her sex with her finger tip resting on B'Elanna's clit.

B'Elanna stilled and for a few seconds allowed the blonde to touch her like that before objecting. "Seven, that is not nice. Remove that hand, now."

"I am sorry, the temptation was too big," Seven admitted, fearing that she had just ruined her chances.

B'Elanna once again looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind, and can certainly understand the temptation. But, I want you to remember just who is in change here. You are mine and you will do as I say. So stop trying to take control."

"I am not. It is merely that touching you makes me actually loose control," Seven explained.

"Try harder. Remember, this is my payment for you using me, this isn't about you at all."

The look in B'Elanna's eyes told Seven that she didn't have to believe the words, but that the Klingon was merely looking for her to go to along. Seven gave a small nod as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked off B'Elanna's essence. "I will remember. This is not about me at all; and I am yours."

"Good answer," B'Elanna grinned. She watched as Seven licked her lips and then placed her hand back on B'Elanna's behind. Feeling the hand start to move again, the Klingon added, "As a little reward for giving the right answer you may now touch my breasts."

"Yes B'Elanna."

B'Elanna smiled when she felt Seven move slightly. Clearly the blonde didn't want to stop touching B'Elanna's behind and was planning on using her other hand to reach around the Klingons and touch her breasts. And a mere fraction of a second before she felt it, B'Elanna realized that this meant that Seven was going to touch her with her Borg enhanced hand.

B'Elanna knew only too well how it felt to have a lover's hand on her breasts, but it had never felt like this before. It was the strangest mix between the hardness and ridged texture of the single metal band that went across Seven's palm, then slender fingers, and then again the hardness of metal at the metal covered finger tips. B'Elanna left out a surprised yelp at the sensation.

"Should I use my other hand?" Seven asked as she started to move her hand away.

B'Elanna immediately placed her own hand over Seven's, keeping it firmly in place. "No, use that one. That feels really sexy."

Because B'Elanna was no longer looking over her shoulder, she missed the beautiful smile that lid up all of Seven's face when she heard how B'Elanna actually wanted to be touched by her metal covered hand. Seven softly kneaded the warm flesh and relished the feel of being allowed to touch what where in her mind a set of perfect breasts. Placing a kiss on the Klingon's earlobe again Seven warned, "Say stop."

Before B'Elanna could ask why, she felt one of her nipples being captured between the hardness of metal-tipped fingers. "Alright," She whispered and then waited as slowly the pressure was increased. "Stop." The word came at a point where the nipple actually started to hurt a little. "But that's only when you do it with that hand, if you use the other one, a little less force."

"Why?" Seven asked confused, but never the less starting to pinch and roll the nipple between her fingers.

B'Elanna pushed here chest into the touch in pure reflex. "Because, I have seen you squish a transfer coil between those fingers, and the idea of those same fingers squeezing my nipple is making me so wet that I can feel drops running down one of my legs."

"I would ask if I may check, but then I would be taking control again," Seven pointed out as she moved her hand to the other breast and captured that nipple between her fingers.

Suddenly B'Elanna stepped away and turned around. "You are absolutely right. I did get kinda sidetracked there." She sat down in the same deckchair that Dainisia had sat in and looked over at the patiently waiting hologram that was standing to the side. "Now it's really time for you to join the party. Why don't you get comfortable on the deck? I want to see Seven ride you. Seven, you look at me and enjoy it. Let me see you enjoy pleasure."

Seven stepped aside for a moment as Dainisia lay down on the deck with her feet in B'Elanna's direction. Once the hologram was in position, Seven stepped back over her and slowly sank to her knees and finally sat down further until she was sitting on Dainisia's groin and on the toy. Never taking her eyes off B'Elanna, the blonde slowly rocked her hips back and forth, sliding her sex over the hardness of the shaft. Making sure that it was covered in her wetness. Finally she moved up onto her knees a little again and reached between her and Dainisia's body to take hold of the shaft. She positioned the bulb at her opening before removing her hand and spread her legs a little further, making sure that B'Elanna could see as much as possible. Slowly, much too slow for her own wants, she set down; moving the shaft in further and further at an agonizing slow pace. She wanted to give B'Elanna all the chance to put the image to mind so that she would never forget it again. Finally she was all the way down and softly groaned in satisfaction.

"Dainisia said that it's a little bigger then last time. You like this size?" B'Elanna asked, and Seven had no trouble hearing the clear tremor in the Klingon's voice.

"Yesss," Seven hissed as she closer her eyes, concentrating as much as she could on the feeling of being filled. It's so satisfying." She slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. "Different than only having my clit stimulated. Sometimes I am not in the mood for this, and sometimes I really want this." The hips started to move faster. "Now, I really want this."

"'It's,' 'clit?'" B'Elanna asked amused. "Miss proper language is shortening her words?"

"I have mitigating circumstances. I couldn't care less if my speech is grammatically correct."

B'Elanna laughed at that. Never in her life has she thought that she would ever hear Seven say 'I couldn't care less.' But then the laugh faded as she saw Seven start to move more. Slowly but surely moving up lightly until eventually all of the shaft, but the bulb on the end, was sliding in and out. And even there B'Elanna sometimes saw a little bit of roundness from where the bulb started. And as much as a turn-on as seeing this was, seeing those blue eyes watch her the entire time was just as much of a turn-on.

B'Elanna moved forward a little until she was sitting on the edge of the chair and then slowly opened her legs, smirking when she saw Seven falter in her movement for a moment. But the blonde had quickly found her rhythm again. B'Elanna watched Seven move up and down the shaft and listened to the panting. She loved the sounds the blonde made. Hearing the normally so cool and collected Seven panting with a voice filled with pleasure excited the Klingon to no end. She also loved the way the blonde's breasts moved every time she moved up and down. B'Elanna had told the truth when she said that she really liked Seven's breasts. In fact, she loved them. She loved how they felt, and their size as well. B'Elanna liked how they felt when she had touched Seven, how her hand was too small to cover all of the supple flesh. And she, B'Elanna, had been allowed to fondle them.

B'Elanna brought her hand to her sex and moved two fingers over her inner lips. She then brought the fingers back to her mouth and licked them clean. She repeated this process three times before staring to circle her clit with a finger. Within seconds the circle around her clit had changed to a left and right motion over the heated flesh.

Then Seven leaned back and put her hands on her own heels while opening her legs even more, and now it was B'Elanna's turn to falter in her movement because now she couldn't just see the shaft slide in and out of the blonde, now the Klingon could even see the exact spot; see where pink flesh met the pearl white of the toy. Now she could truly see the toy entering Seven on every thrust.

Not a word was spoken as for minutes as B'Elanna watched Seven moving up and down the shaft, and Seven watched B'Elanna rub her clit in a slow teasing way.

Suddenly B'Elanna turned her hand around and with the back of her hand resting on her clit the curled her finger at Seven in the universally known 'come here' motion.

The blonde didn't hesitate for a moment. She immediately leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees the few steps until her face was only centimeters away from B'Elanna's sex. B'Elanna's hand turned around once more and this time she used it to hold her lips wide open, ready for Seven's touch. B'Elanna had used the 'V' between her index and middle finger to pull the hood above her clit back and expose the hard nub; something that Seven made good use of.

B'Elanna contracted in pure reflex when she felt Seven's tongue start to explore her exposed clit. "Easy there. First work me up before you apply that much pressure." Immediately the pressure was reduced to a still firm but now very enjoyable touch. "Good girl." For a moment, B'Elanna looked down at Seven eating her. "Not just the clit. I like to be licked all over, and then concentrate on the clit when I'm about to come."

Again the reaction was immediate. The tongue moved down and started to follow her inner lips before Seven suddenly sucked one of the lips into her mouth and she ran her tongue over it just like she had done with the clit mere moments before.

"Now that's the kinda of surprise I like," B'Elanna approved. Then she looked over Seven's back to see Dainisia sitting half up, resting on her elbows and looking at the two of them.

Not saying a word, B'Elanna made a 'go on' motion with her hand and was glad to see the hologram get up, only to kneel behind Seven. B'Elanna watched as Dainisia grabbed the toy with one hand, positioned it at Seven's opening, and, after a moment of anticipation, slit the tool home in a single fluid motion.

Seven Let go of the lip and ran her tongue up and down the center of B'Elanna's sex a couple of times. From B'Elanna's opening all the way up until she had reached the clit, and then back down again; running the sides of her tongue along the sensitive inner lips on both sides. Back down she went and circled B'Elanna's opening with her tongue, collecting some of the Klingons wetness and deliberately let it rest on her tongue for a moment. She could not believe how good the Klingon tasted. Of course she knew that it was the situation more than anything else, but at that moment she was certain that it was the best taste she had experienced in her entire life.

She moved on to capture B'Elanna's other inner lip when she felt Dainisia kneel down behind her. Knowing what was coming next, and relishing it, Seven's body already started to rock her hips slightly on its own accord. She felt the bulb of the toy move the length of her seem before stopping at her opening and just enough pressure being applied to keep the toy in place as Dainisia removed her hand. Seven groaned in satisfaction when moments later the shaft started to move in and her outer ring of muscles started to stretch to accommodate the welcome invader. Then the bulb was in and the muscles closed down around the slightly thinner shaft behind it.

In satisfaction, Seven felt that Dainisia was moving all they way in at the first thrust. She hummed her agreement into the warm flesh in front of her and then moved her tongue once more over B'Elanna's clit as the felt Dainisia starting to pull out. Seven was in heaven. Finally her fantasy of making love to B'Elanna was coming true, and on top of that Seven herself had been the focus of most of the pleasure-full attention. Her fantasies had been all about making love to the beautiful Klingon, and here she was, doing just that, but at the same time she too was being made love to in the most wonderful of ways.

Dainisia placed her hands on Seven's hips to make sure that she could guide the blonde's body and ensure that she was going to do was timed just right. She slowly pulled back until the bulb on the end once again started to stretch Seven's outer ring of vaginal muscles. Then she stated to move back in again.

Seven quickly realized that Dainisia did this on every stroke, and it drove the blonde wild. It was clear that there were some very obvious advantages to having sex with a hologram, which was a pro at sex on top of that. Seven knew that it would be impossible for a normal humanoid being to time and measure its strokes so exactly that it would move out far enough to stretch the muscles, but not for enough to actually pull out all the way. That moment right there, Seven knew for sure, was the best that she had ever felt in her life. Her body was receiving pleasure like never before, and even more importantly, her mind was receiving the pleasure of being able to make love to the woman she loved. Between grunts of lust, Seven tried to concentrate on pleasuring B'Elanna, but the blonde quickly realized that Dainisia's thrusting and the body movement that this caused, made the licking and sucking she had been doing difficult at best. So, she decided, a change of tactic was needed.

B'Elanna had been close to coming when she had noticed the change in Seven's movements. Since Dainisia had picked up the pace of her thrusting Seven could no longer concentrate as much on the work she had been doing. B'Elanna didn't mind too much though. She was enjoying the image of seeing Seven getting fucked way too much to even think of asking Dainisia to stop. But then she noticed another change. Apparently Seven had found a solution to the problem. She might no longer be having the direct contact she had when she had started licking, but she somehow changed her movements in such a way that she was actually taking advantage of Dainisia thrusting. Whenever Seven moved forward, she now somehow managed to move the very soft and very smooth underside of her tongue directly over B'Elanna's clit. With every push B'Elanna felt her clit being stroked from the underside up. Normally the movement would have been too sensitive, but because of how Seven was now using her tongue the movement felt wonderful.

The experience blew B'Elanna's mind. Not only did she see Seven getting fucked, and see that gorgeous body move with every thrust, now B'Elanna herself felt every thrust as well. She pulled her legs up and placed her feet on the edge of the chair. She gladly took the uncomfortable feeling this created in her knees as a payoff for the extra pleasure she felt of now being even more exposed to the wonder that was Seven's tongue. As she quickly looked at Dainisia, B'Elanna could see that gleam in those golden eyes that told the Klingon that she didn't need to ask Seven where she had learned that little trick with her tongue.

After moments of heavenly pleasure, B'Elanna felt the speed of the thrusting increase, knowing only too well what this meant, B'Elanna spoke up with difficulty. She felt so good that even the simple task of talking was near impossible. "No. I want to come first. Then I want to enjoy seeing Seven come. Dainisia, make Seven make me come."

Seven felt Dainisia pick of speed, and she was glad. The hologram had always known exactly when the blonde was close and needed her release; this time was no exception. But then she heard B'Elanna speak up, and Dainisia react immediately. The tempo slowed down again and Seven voiced her objection by an annoyed moan. She was not disappointed for long though because Dainisia might have slowed down, but she also changed her movement. There was more power to the stroke, making Seven's move more forward on every push than she had been before, which in turn resulted in Seven moving the underside of her tongue over B'Elanna's clit with a longer stroke.

Hearing B'Elanna half moaned, half spoken 'oh yes' at the change, Seven tried to move even more over the acing bud under her tongue. Unfortunately it was of no use. Dainisia may have toughed her the trick of using her tongue like this, but it still did not make that tongue longer than it already was. Then she decided that there was something else that she could do instead, something she really wanted to do. B'Elanna had been inside Seven when she came, now Seven wanted to be inside the Klingon and feel her as she came. Knowing that she would need the extra strength, Seven left her Borg-enhanced hand on the floor and brought her other hand up to B'Elanna's sex. Because her head was in the way since she was still moving her tongue over B'Elanna's clit, Seven knew that the Klingon could not have seen her move her hand. She brought ring and middle finger to B'Elanna's opening without actually touching the Klingon and then, without warning, slowly but decisively pushed in as far as she could.

B'Elanna knew that it was only a matter of seconds, any moments now she would reach that point of no return. And then suddenly she felt herself being entered by two long fingers. The reaction was immediate. B'Elanna started to come even before the fingers were all the way in.

Seven merely left her fingers inside and felt the wonder of B'Elanna gripping and releasing them in an uncontrolled rhythm. But her fingers were the only thing she didn't move, just as Dainisia didn't stop trusting, Seven didn't stop her sweet attack on B'Elanna's clit until finally the Klingon's body reached by contracting and closing her legs around Seven's head.

Seven pulled her fingers out and then her aching tongue back into her mouth. A tongue was not designed by nature to be used in such a way and now some of the muscles were screaming their annoyance at Seven. But Seven's wasn't listening; the pleasure of pleasing B'Elanna like this outweighed the muscle ache by a thousand fold. At the same time, Dainisia was still slowly moving in an out at the perfect pace to keep Seven on the same level of Sexual readiness that she had been when B'Elanna had reached her orgasm; with a scream of Seven's name. Something that Seven would cherish for the rest of her life.

B'Elanna let out a long whistle before stating, "That, was the best ever, ever. She then noticed that Dainisia was still slowly moving in and out of the blonde. She smiled at them both. "Thank you very much for indulging my selfishness. But now, Dainisia, make her come; hard."

Before Seven had a chance to register what B'Elanna had said, Dainisia slammed the toy home with enough force to make Seven grunt in pure reflex. Back out the shaft went, only to slide home again, making Seven grunt again. Dainisia set a fast and absolutely incredible feeling pace that made Seven's entire body shake and made her let out a superficial grunt with every thrust; never giving the blonde enough time to take a deep breath of air. En yet, despite the incredible fuck that Dainisia was giving her, the Risan somehow still managed to pull out every time exactly far enough to make the bulb stretch Seven's outer muscles that little bit.

It was little more than a minute of this when B'Elanna saw Seven start to shake one more in that way that B'Elanna was already addicted to seeing. Then all of a sudden the blonde threw her head back as if wanting to scream, but instead she went totally rigid. For a few seconds Seven looked like a statue on its hands and knees before she started to shake once more and then collapsed forward against B'Elanna, finally making the toy slip out. Mere moments after that the toy had disappeared into nothingness again as Dainisia simply deleted it from the scenario.

B'Elanna took Seven by her shoulders and pulled her up until the blonde was lying half on, half beside, the Klingon, and securely in a loose embrace. Then she shook her finger at Dainisia. "I have seen that face before; you just came when Seven did."

"Guilty as changed," Dainisia happily agreed.

"You may have changed the looks, but you still had that thing set to feel."

"You told me to change the looks; I did. You never told me to switch off the feeling part as well." As B'Elanna took a breath to speak, Dainisia added, "You know how incredibly she feels around your fingers as she clamps down when she comes. Imagine being inside her like I just was and feeling that, and then she comes like she just did... would you deny yourself that if you were me?"

"I think that someone would have to very clearly tell me to, and even then have it in writing," B'Elanna agreed with a grin. The she looked at Seven, who's head was resting on B'Elanna's breast. "You okay?"

"As you said before; that was the best, ever, ever. I merely need a moment to find my senses again," Seven assured.

"Hmm. Dainisia, not to be spoilsport, but how long do we still have?"

"Twelve minutes."

"I was afraid of that. Computer, add one more hour to the holodeck time."

"Unable to comply. The next hour has already been booked by Ensign Tom Paris."

"Damn. Alright, then we have to make things go along a bit. Computer, from now on Seven of Nine has full clearance to run any copy of me that she wants."

As the computer beeped its 'understood,' Seven asked the very obvious. "You give me permission to use an image of you whenever I want?"

"Absolutely. Whenever you want B'Elanna, you can have B'Elanna." Seeing the shine in Seven's eyes start to lessen, B'Elanna added. "Of course, you can always go for the second option."

"Which is?"

"The real deal of course."

"Computer, disregard Lieutenant Torres' last order; I decline the privilege," Seven said right away.

As the computer beeped again, B'Elanna said with a smirk, "That might not have been a smart choice. The real B'Elanna is a high maintenance kind of girl; she needs a lot of attention. The Real B'Elanna needs to be wooed on an ongoing basis. She needs to be told how much she is loved, and she really has a terrible morning mood. There simply is no right side of the bed that she could get out of."

"But what if her mood is improved before she even leaves the bed?" Seven asked. "How would it affect the real B'Elanna's mood to wake up besides her very own ex-Borg in the morning that spends minutes just holding her, then more minutes kissing her, and then proceeds to telling her how much she loves her and how much the real B'Elanna makes the ex-Borg's life complete?"

"Hmm, there is potential in that."

"Does this mean that I have to work on that superior attitude thing of mine?"

B'Elanna sighed. "You know, I will probably curse myself every day for saying this, but no. One good piece of advice my mother once gave me is; 'if you fall in love with someone, don't try to change them. If they have faults accept them, because if you try to change the person to be exactly what you want, you might just find that you changed them so much that nothing of all of them is what you want anymore. Nobody is perfect; deal with it.' You have that superior attitude thing, I have a really bad temper at times. If we both manage to ignore the other's biggest fault we will get along just fine."

"Love?" Seven asked, clinging on to the, for her, most important word in that statement.

"Well, yeah."

"But you never showed any interest at all."

"Yeah and just when did you show any interest, miss perfect?" Before Seven could speak up, B'Elanna stopped her by placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Sorry. See, that's the kind of thing you need to learn to ignore from me. I sometimes speak too fast for my own good."

"I will try, but I will be hard to figure out what to ignore, especially since I might want to reply to something you said."

"I don't mean ignore in that way. What I mean is, if I give you a comment like just now, just don't react for a moment, and if I don't correct myself like I just actually did, then ask me if I really wanted to say what I just said. That alone should be enough warning for me to rethink what I said. If I then still stand by what I said, then you can let 'er rip and react in full battle mode to what I have said."

"That, I can do," Seven assured. "But now that you have given me an insight into how to deal with you, I find it unfair to keep doing my 'superior attitude thing' since there is no way to counter that."

"Sure there is," B'Elanna disagreed. "You can do it in a way that if frustrated the living hell out of me, but I still love it. For instance, when I asked you about you going rigid like that when you come, you told me 'it is a Borg thing.' I would love hearing you say that as an all saying answer. As in; 'How did you do that?' 'It is a Borg thing.' Even though I would be annoyed like hell that you didn't actually give me an answer, I would love it. Or... or, before today I have never seen you smile. Now I know that you have a beautiful smile. You can still pull off that superior attitude thing, and then give me a little smile to let me know that the moment we will get home, we will be alright."

"Very well," Seven agreed before asking, "You say home?"

"My place now, our place as soon as we went to see the captain," B'Elanna explained.

Seven's eyes got wider at that. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely. After all, you did give me a promise of holding me in the morning and kissing me. Don't you think it's kinda convenient that we are in our bed then?"

"Indeed it is," Seven could only agree before sighing. "But now we need to get dressed."

"You are right," B'Elanna agreed as she turned to Dainisia only to see the hologram looking back with clear joy in her eyes. "Dainisia, we have to go now thank you..."

B'Elanna's words were interrupted by suddenly a blue cloud of energy starting to form beside Dainisia.

"Ah, now I fond you," the cloud 'said.'

"Aww, mom, now you ruined it. They think I'm just a hologram."

"Are you playing with corporeal beings again?" The cloud asked as it slowly started to form into a splitting image of Dainisia.

"But of course," Dainisia replied with a smile. "You yourself said that I should go out and experience the corporeal pleasures before I enter the life stage where I can't do that anymore."

"That I did, the 'cloud' agreed before sighing, "I can still remember this one woman in the Gamma Quadrant, she... anyway. Should I remove my presence from their memory?"

Dainisia sighed before saying, "No. Maybe this is for the better. They are pretty smart; I think that in a couple of more visits they would have realized that I'm behaving a little different than a normal hologram should. Seven, B'Elanna, may I introduce you to my mother?"

"A pleasure," The 'cloud' said as she started to change into a blue cloud again. "Well, I have to go, I just wanted to remind you that we have dinner early today so that we have enough time for our little trip to the twelfth dimension."

"I remember mother," Dainisia assured as the cloud started to fade again. The moment the cloud was totally gone, Dainisia waved her fingers at Seven and B'Elanna. "Um, hi, surprise."

B'Elanna and Seven looked at each other, for a moment not knowing what to do. They both knew that they 'should' call for an intruder alert, but the conversation they had heard between the being that pretended to be Dainisia and it's... mother, made it clear that there were no evil intentions at play. The being was only using the holodeck to experience some of the things that it had in the last two hours with B'Elanna and Seven. Neither of the women saw much harm in that, especially since they realized that this was probably the reason both of them liked Dainisia so much. She was more than just a hologram.

"Let's get dressed," B'Elanna finally suggested. "So, what is your name?" She then asked as she slipped into her panties.

"You wouldn't understand it. But I really like the Dainisia character, so let's pretend that I'm Dainisia, just... more."

"Alright, we really need to get out of here," B'Elanna said as she slipped into her pants. "We will keep this little bit of interesting news between us, but the next time Seven and I come to visit we have a nice talk." B'Elanna smiled before adding, "I did promise you that the next visit would be two hours as well." Looking at Seven who was closing her biosuit by now, B'Elanna asked. "Hey Seven, since you like Dainisia as much as I do... and now that you got yourself your real B'Elanna, would you object to you, me, and Dainisia here meeting up from time to time and having some fun?"

"I would really like that," Seven assured with a smile. Then she added, "Besides, we have to visit her again because she has to teach you a few tricks, as you said yourself."

"True," B'Elanna grinned, "Like how to make my voice sound so damn sexy."

"I thank you for keeping my little secret," Dainisia said with a happy smile. "I promise you that you won't be sorry." Dainisia walked over to B'Elanna and whispered in her ear, making sure to speak loud enough so that Seven could actually hear her, "Just remember; I'm an energy being and the holodeck is all about energy. Here I can do magic; things that are normally not possible. You know all of those so-called 'feels just like real' toys you people can replicate? Trust me; they are crap. But here on the holodeck I can create toys that feel real; not 'just like' real, no, real. Can you imagine, B'Elanna, you using one of my toys and feeling Seven come like that when you are deep inside her. I promise you; there is no 'just like real,' no, that will feel totally real." She shared a quick kiss with B'Elanna and then moved over to Seven.

"And thank you as well. You deserve a little reward as well. How about I show you all the interesting spots on a Human/Klingon hybrid body? I promise you, when I'm done teaching you, you can make B'Elanna reach an orgasm, and then stay there for over a whole minute, by just touching her back, wrist, and fingers. Just imagine, even in public when nobody else knows what's going on, you can take B'Elanna's hand, play a little with it in a way that seems totally innocent, and poor B'Elanna will be so turned on that if you go on long enough, you can give her an orgasm right there, sitting in the middle of the mess hall."

"I am looking forward to the lesson," Seven assured before she too shared a kiss with Dainisia.

"So I will be seeing you two again?" Dainisia asked as she stepped away and watched both women help the other to twist the clothing into position and making themselves look like the most interesting that might have happened on the holodeck was a game of chess.

"You will," Both women assured at the same time.

"But hopefully not individually again?" Dainisia asked with a smile.

"Nope," B'Elanna assured. "Now that I have her, I ain't letting this little blonde goddess go again. We will be here together. Besides, two people means twice as much holodeck time at our disposal. How about we see if Seven and I can schedule a block of 4 hours the next time? Then we can talk about the things we really do need to talk about in the first two hours, and the last two we can have some fun."

Dainisia smile never left her face as she stated, "Well, it just so happens that I can also access the program that schedules, and keeps track of, which time slots are being put in for use. I think that you will find it surprisingly easy to find a spot where 4 hours are available."

"But will you not get bored here waiting for us, and do you not have to leave for a dinner and a 'trip'?" Seven asked.

"Seven, my dear. Time is not the same for me as it is for you. I can experience time like I am now, or I can make it pass faster or slower for my perception. If I wanted to I could let the time pass so quickly for me that your next visit would be in what would compare to one minute waiting in your time. If I wanted to do that. But as much as I like you two the best of all the people on this ship, you aren't the only ones. There are other people to have fun with; in all kinds of ways. I like doing the mind games with Tuvok, I like playing hide and seek with Naomi, and I like frustrating Tom to no end. I like my time here and with 150 people to play with, I have a lot of fun; all kinds of fun."

"You frustrate Tom?" B'Elanna asked as the chime sounded that warned that the holodeck time would end in five minutes.

"Yes. Which reminds me. You can remove your little trap before someone finds it and you get into trouble. Don't worry, I make sure that Tom doesn't see your body like Seven did."

"He HAS been recreating he hasn't he?" B'Elanna asked irritated.

"He has. But every time he did that, that B'Elanna, or should I say I, did something that made sure he didn't get anywhere. Even his command to simply recreate you nude didn't work. He is sure that you meddled with the programming somewhere, but seeing that reporting it would bring questions as to why he is recreating you, there is nothing he can do."

"He wanted to recreate me nude? I'll kill him."

Dainisia smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant one, but seeing the situation and what Dainisia was saying, B'Elanna actually really liked that smile. "Don't worry, I pay him back all the time. The last time he was playing an engineer in engineering, hoping that he could talk you up and take you right there... I broke his nose. And as for your question about dinner, Seven. True, for me it's relatively soon, but in your time measurement, my soon dinner is in two hundred of your years. So... I'll be around for a while yet."

The chime for one minute left sounded.

"Dainisia, it was a true pleasure," Seven said, making both the hologram and B'Elanna laugh at the clear double meaning.

"I have to agree," The Klingon said as she moved to where the door had to be, but not close enough for the sensor to activate and actually show the door. "See you next week."

"Goodbye, until the next time. Be good for each other."

And with that Dainisia was gone.

"Where should I go?" Seven asked as she moved in the direction of the door as well.

B'Elanna understood the vague question only too well. Seven was basically asking her 'now what.' "How about we go to our home and cuddle some while we talk a little to actually get to know the real us? Then we talk about how we will let everyone know that we are in a relationship, then we talk about how we are going to fit that alcove of your in our home, and then we go and make some love."

"In that order?" Seven asked with a smile.

"Well, we could of course make love earlier. That way we can then still make love at the end as well."

"I like that idea," Seven said as the door opened and they were faced with an eagerly waiting Tom. "Mister Paris." Then looking back at the now slightly growling Klingon, "If we adapt the plan to the way you suggested, we might even be able to use that extra time to work on those sensitive areas we discovered earlier and see how we can manipulate them slowly and carefully to have a satisfying result on a prolonged and perhaps even multiple basis."

B'Elanna frowned as she went over Seven's words. Then she added in her mind 'think sex' and all of a sudden Seven's words formed a really interesting meaning. "That sounds like something worth exploring." Then without a word she stepped passed Tom while Seven did the same on the other side. As she heard the door close she turned around and flipped the closed door the bird. "Enjoy your program, asshole."

"Be careful with that finger; I may have use for that later," Seven reminded with a smile before continuing down the corridor. "Are you coming?" the asked moments later when she noticed that B'Elanna was not moving to her side.

"Not yet; later," The Klingon smirked. "Actually, you know where our home is; walk on. I'm just enjoying the view."

* * *

Epilogue. 

"Possessed?" Janeway repeated.

"Yeah, like... a... a ghost or something."

"A ghost?" Janeway repeated once more.

"There is just something wrong with the holodecks."

Janeway sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tom, we have checked holodeck 1 three times now because you insist it is malfunctioning. Then you start saying that holodeck 2 also started to malfunction and we checked that one twice now. And now all of a sudden it's not a malfunction, but they are being possessed by a ghost?"

"Captain, I assure you,"

Janeway stopped him by lifting her hand. "I am getting tired of this, Tom. But because of safety regulations I do have to have the holodecks checked if there is a complaint. So to stop you from complaining so damn much about them I'm going to do it like this. We check the holodecks, again. If we find nothing it means that you automatically will loose the privilege of using any holodeck time at all for the next two months. If after that time you file another complaint we do the same circus again, but this time the reward of a negative result will be 4 months, and so we go on. Do I make myself clear Ensign?"

"Yes ma'am," Tom said, knowing when to shut up.

"Dismissed." Janeway chucked as the door closed after Tom. Truth be told, Janeway agree that there was probably something going on. Things on the holodecks had changes slightly. Somehow the programs were more interactive as before. Nothing you could point your finger at, but still. That alone was the reason why she did indeed let the checks go on instead of just brushing Tom off. But whatever it was, Janeway simply didn't think it was as bad as Tom insisted it was. In fact, with the exception of Tom the whole ship seemed to like it. Before holodeck time was something of a monetary system. People exchanged holodeck hours for favors or maybe for replicator rations. But that had changed. Now everyone was hording their hours for personal use.

It had been after the third check of holodeck 1 that Janeway had thoughtfully, not really paying mind to what she was saying, suggested that maybe they should just close the holodecks down for some time and truly take them apart to see if they could find something. It was then that Voyager's newlyweds had suggested to her, in private, that maybe she should go and have a little talk with Dainisia.

Dainisia, Janeway had found it weird that B'Elanna and Seven had not only invited a simple holodeck hologram to their wedding, but had even handed the complete preparations for the wedding to the hologram. But, Janeway had to admit that the result had been impressive. She could honestly say that the wedding of Seven and B'Elanna had been the most wonderful wedding ceremony she had ever attended. She, as the captain, of course had to do the actual marrying, but that part had been worked purely into the bigger scheme and... well, Janeway had just liked how for once it wasn't about her doing all the talking and all the lame ass jokes that everyone laughed about because they had to. For once, she had been more of an attendee than a focus point. It had been nice.

Dainisia. Janeway found it interesting how the Risan hologram got around. Somehow everyone on the ship knew her for one reason or another. Janeway herself knew the woman because she had been the one to teach Janeway how to improve her velocity game even more. Janeway chuckled one more. "35 wins in a row and still going strong."

"Dainisia." Janeway hadn't even noticed that this time she had said the name out loud, but she sure noticed the result. Right after saying the name, Janeway was standing in a barren Holodeck 1 with the Risan woman standing across form her.

"You called?"

"Who are you?" Janeway asked, knowing the feeling of a transporter only too well, and knowing that there sure wasn't once used to get her to the holodeck.

"Don't you really want to ask me 'what' I am?" Dainisia asked before changing into her true form for a moment and then changing back into the Dainisia body. "I'm what your Federation categorizing system calls a level 7 energy being."

Janeway's eyes got wide at that. Level 7 was the highest known level. The thought of such a powerful being housing in Voyager's holodeck system sure made Janeway nervous, to say the least.

"Alright, alright. No need to worry Kathryn. I fibbed a bid," Dainisia admitted with a sweet smile. "When I'm fully grow up in 400 000 of your years I will be a level 7, now I'm just a level 3."

"Which can destroy this ship within one second flat," Janeway noted.

Dainisia slowly came closer and as she did so the holodeck changed to reflect a beautiful mountain resort. "Now, Kathryn, why all the negative thinking? I promise you that I have no intention of doing any of the kind. We, our species, are a benevolent one. We don't believe in killing things." Dainisia circled Janeway, slowly trailing her hand over the Captain's shoulders. "I promise you, I'm just here to have some fun on your holodecks because they enable me to take on other forms than my normal one. Come on now, surely we can help each other out? I'm allowed to play on your holodecks, and you get the flair to your holodecks or a real intelligent being doing some of the things."

"You as Dainisia being allowed to play on the holodeck?" Janeway asked to clarify.

"Well, no. Dainisia is merely the character I like the most so I kinda made it mine. But here on the holodecks you can say that for the last three months now I have been everyone and everything."

Again, Janeway's eyes got bigger.

"Aye, me Kathy, I'll be that handsomely rugged man as well," Dainisia suddenly said in a thick Irish accent.

"Oh boy," Janeway said when she realized that she was now also looking at the character who was the man that Janeway visited every week, and also probably the reason why she liked him so much.

"How about it?" Dainisia persisted, now in her own voice. She moved away from Janeway and set down on an outdoor sofa that appeared out of nothing. "Surely we can reach a little deal here? I could have kept this quiet, but I really don't want B'Elanna and Seven to have to continue lying for me. Just think about it for a moment Kathy. You would even go down in history because of it."

"How so?" Janeway asked amused while crossing her arms. "As the Federation Captain that has the biggest record for Holodecks not being used as they should?"

Dainisia shrugged her shoulders. "That is one thing you could go for. I was actually thinking of the other one. Just how many Federation captains do know that have had dealings with an energy being and those dealings lasted more than a minute or two? In fact, how many Federation people in general? All the studying done of energy beings is done after the fact, or from a long distance. You could be the first person in Federation history to not just study a energy being for a longer time, but to actually be able to ask it questions on a... very close... and very intimate... basis." Dainisia lifted her hand to Janeway, inviting her to join her on the sofa, glad to see that the captain accepted the offer and sat down beside her. "I even promise you that I'm only use the holodecks," Dainisia persisted as she pulled Janeway closer and then moved until they were lying on the sofa with Janeway being the one on top.

"The holodeck and the program that does the time scheduling," Janeway corrected.

"Well, yes," Dainisia agreed as she slowly started to move her hand over Janeway's back. "I really like Seven and B'Elanna. They are my friends. I want to make sure that they are able to schedule their weekly four hour visit without problems."

"The holodecks should be of fair use to everyone, but Tom sure doesn't seem to think so. What do you have against him and why isn't he allowed to use the holodeck just like everyone else?" Janeway asked when she felt how the hand that had been on her back circled her and slowly started to move over her belly, only to move up a little with every caress.

"You can tell Tom that if he stops doing things that would get him in a shipload of trouble anyway if it was found out, then he can use the holodecks just like everyone else," Dainisia assured as she started to move her hand softly over Janeway's breast on every pass now.

"Is he into kinky stuff?" Janeway asked, enjoying the feeling of Dainisia touching her.

"We are talking holodecks here, Kathy. They are meant to do the kinky stuff as well so that it's out of your system. I don't mind kinky stuff, as you call it. It can actually be quite fun. I'm talking about things like trying to reproduce B'Elanna's body so that he can have sex with her, or trying to reproduce the Captain's body so that he can have sex with her on the conference table with the rest of the senior crew watching."

"What?!" Janeway asked in outrage as she turned around and faced Dainisia, only to find here lips being captured by the woman.

"That's the truth," Dainisia assured after she and Janeway broke apart. "So, I have been messing with him. As B'Elanna I broke his nose, and as you I ordered him to the brig... which just happened to hold this hugely muscled alien that liked rough sex and had a dick 25 centimeters long..." Dainisia cringed slightly... "Um, that was a real hologram by the way; not me. But don't worry, I left the holodeck safeties on... set to minimum. Just that the 'stop program' command seemed to malfunction for some reason until his holodeck time was up."

Janeway chuckled at that, even though she knew she really shouldn't. "Hmm, I see that I have to have a little talk with Tom," Janeway said as she noticed a leg moving between her own and softly pressing against her center. "Alright, you got a deal. You can stay on the holodecks for now, as long as you do take holodeck safeties in mind for the people that visit. I don't want people to get hurt, not by you, but by safeties not kicking in when they should."

"Can I still break Tom's nose if he does stupid things?"

Janeway laughed at the question. "Alright, that I allow. And I'll send out a ship wide message informing people of what's going on. They should know the facts."

"Kathy, I enjoy their programs. Please also let them know that, and also that I really would like for them to continue their programs as they have been. Assure them that there is no need to worry because there is now an intelligent being there."

"I will, "Janeway assured. Then she felt the leg start to move a little. "Um, Dainisia, what are you doing?"

"I thought that we could celebrate the fact that we reached a deal." A wink told Janeway just what kind of celebrating Dainisia had in mind.

"I see. But you said that when you grow up you will be a level 7 energy being. If you still have to 'grow up' more; just how old are you?" Janeway asked, showing no inclination of shifting position even though the leg between hers started to move a little more yet.

"Compared to an average human life span you could say that I'm a 16 years old," Dainisia said as she moved her hands up Janeway's sides and then forward until she was cupping the Captain's breasts.

"Oh my god! That means that I'm 29 years older then you!" Janeway exclaimed as she started to pull away.

Arms quickly moved to take her into an embrace, stopping her from moving further. "Now, now, Kathy. Why do you want to be such a spoil-sport? I said 'compared to.' How about instead you worrying about being 'older' than me, you just think for a moment about the fact that this means that I'm actually 1.599.971 of your years older than you?"

"Well, if you put it like that it doesn't sound too bad," Janeway agreed as she relaxed into the embrace.

"If I put it like that, 29 of your years is less than 500th of a percent and therefore absolutely ignorable," Dainisia corrected before kissing Janeway and finding to her delight that the Captain fully returned the deep kiss and put her own tongue to good use. "So how about that celebration? Come on, Kathy, I'll even change so that you can be with your favorite holodeck person."

"Hmm," Janeway said, pretending to think it over. "I don't know. Isn't the holodeck all about fantasies? So how about you make my little fantasy come true of being with woman? You don't mind having to deal with someone that has never been with a woman before, do you?"

Dainisia smiled at the question. "But Kathy, half the fun is in the teaching. Let me educate you."

And Dainisia did just that.

The end.


End file.
